


棒棒糖

by ensoul



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensoul/pseuds/ensoul
Summary: 取名廢。一個關於棒棒糖的故事，只有OOC是我的。





	

Braxton咬著棒棒糖，一手橫跨在沙發椅背上，正前方的液晶螢幕正在播報新聞。Braxton的頭微微側著，眼睛盯著螢幕，餘光卻關注在沙發後方那扇緊閉的門上。

隨著新聞主播的道別，Braxton發現口中的棒棒糖只剩小紙桿，小紙桿被扔進一旁的垃圾桶。Braxton摸了摸胸前的口袋，接著傾身打開茶几上平常放棒棒糖的木盒，裡面什麼也不剩。Braxton放下空盒，抓了抓頭髮，起身去翻那披在玄關小桌上的外套，抖了抖外套，除了灰塵，什麼也沒掉下來。

Braxton轉頭看了眼時鐘，抓起小桌上的鑰匙和錢包，手正扶上門把，一陣急促的電鈴聲響起；Braxton透過貓眼望出去，門前空無一人。做這一行總歸小心一些，按住腰間的手槍，Braxton躲在門的一側，一腳將門踢開。  
門口什麼都沒有，如同剛在貓眼中所見的一樣，除了一箱裝滿Braxton最喜歡的口味的棒棒糖的紙箱。  
Braxton走出門張望，送棒棒糖的人早已不見蹤影，Braxton拆了一支塞進嘴裡，彎下身將那箱棒棒糖搬進屋裡，用腳踢上了門。

糖果箱出現的時機總是那麼恰到好處。  
每當Braxton吃完最後一支棒棒糖，門口就會出現新的一箱，就像送貨的人隨時都關注著、倒數著Braxton什麼時候會吃完而自己又該什麼時候出現。  
這個你吃完，我便會出現的情況，漸漸成為Braxton的日常，Braxton開始期待吃完棒棒糖的日子。  
Braxton也試過很多次想和那名送貨人，刻意巧妙的碰個正著，然而他總是錯過。

日子依然平穩，當月曆只剩薄薄一張的月份，Braxton吃完了最後一支棒棒糖，卻沒聽見任何聲響。  
Braxton盯著門，閉上眼又睜開，彷彿下一秒門鈴就會響起。  
然而什麼都沒發生，Braxton拉開門，寒風迎面襲來，門口除了墊子什麼也沒有。  
Braxton又按了一下電鈴，確定門鈴沒有故障，進門抓起鑰匙和外套甩上門，上了車往最近的商場開去，

等待的時間意外漫長，Braxton手指敲著方向盤，緊盯著交通號誌；車裡開著暖氣，Braxton的身體卻微微顫抖。  
當Braxton將車駛進商場停車場時，嚇到了一對正穿過停車場的母女，牽著小女孩的母親在Braxton的背後叫囂著，  
但Braxton只是頭也不回的衝進商場，往寫著糖果的那一區衝去。

推開那些為佳節來採買的群眾，Braxton終於來到放棒棒糖的架子前，架子是空的。嚴格來說，只有Braxton喜歡的口味的那個區塊是空的，其他口味仍安穩的待在他們該待的位置。  
Braxton再一次穿過人群，不顧排隊的人潮對著收銀員就吼：「是誰把可樂口味的棒棒糖買走了！」  
收銀員是個來聖誕節短期打工的年輕女孩，被這一吼，嚇的一句話也說不出來。

「這位先生，如果您想要可樂口味的棒棒糖，我們聖誕節後會再進貨。」正職人員帶著警衛衝了過來，用著顫抖的聲音喊著。  
「或者我現在詢問別家店是否能立即調貨給您?」員工舉著雙手，努力穩住自己的聲音，希望能安撫眼前這名為棒棒糖失控的客人，他還想回家和家人共度聖誕節啊。

Braxton深吸一口起，放低了音調 ：「抱歉，我只是想知道那個買走所有可樂口味的人是誰。」

正職員工和警衛對看一眼，誰也沒開口。

「是我。」 一個過於高大的身影，抱著一箱裝滿棒棒糖的箱子出現在正職員工和警衛身後。

Braxton用力閉上眼又睜開，穿過正職員工和警衛中間，從那個箱子裡，拿了一支棒棒糖拆掉糖果紙塞進嘴裡。

抱著糖果箱的男人低頭不知道說了些什麼，只見Braxton就這麼跟著走出商場。聚集在收銀台的人，目光都朝著同一個方向，直到自動門關閉的瞬間，商場的時間才又重新運轉一般，恢復稍早的吵雜。

"I said I will find you." 買下所有可樂棒棒糖的男人這麼說。

**Author's Note:**

> 求助有人知道Braxton吃的棒棒糖是什麼口味嗎?  
> 重看了十幾次還是看不出來。


End file.
